ducklifefandomcom-20200214-history
Duck Life Battle
You can play in PC, phone, and Xbox one. This game takes place after Duck life: Space. You get your crown back, but a tornado takes you to a place where ducks battle instead of racing. Train your duck, buy weapons, and defeat rival ducks to earn coins, weapons, and/or quest items. Face ducks in the tournament and learn new skills while upgrading your weapons. There's also a prize wheel which appears every so often. Gameplay Unlike the previous games, the player does not race. Instead, they battle, hence the title of the game. The player meets a person who tells them to go to the dojo to train, just like the previous games (except Treasure Hunt). At some points of the game there will be a Wonder Wheel which gives the player rewards based on luck. Farm The player starts by battling 3 ducks to get parts for the bridge. The player then must talk to the builder, who then repairs the bridge. The player then proceeds to the forest. If they are playing in the Lite version, it will be blocked off and there are two ducks. One of them tells the player to get the full version. Forest The player finds a cave containing some equipment. This path is optional. The player should train themselves. The game requires the player to fight in the tournament, in which they earn a new skill: jumping. The player must have enough coins and level to enter. If they win, they can enter the mountains. Mountain There is another optional path. It is a cave which leads to the Lightning Rod. The player must fight a few ducks if they desire to get it. Again, there is a dojo to train, and then a tournament which requires enough coins and level. Winning results in a new skill: climbing. This allows the player to climb ladders and enter a desert. Desert The player may see a duck who hands a letter to hand to his friend. If the player wants to deliver it, they must go back to the farm and talk to the bridge builder. There is a "sand whirlpool." If the player enters, they will see some ducks and a piece of equipment at the end. Yet again, there is a dojo and tournament. Passing the tournament earns the player a flying skill. This allows them to fly to the swamp. Swamp While the player can fly, they can't fly to the city because it is a no-fly zone. The player may find a duck who lost their glasses. If the player chooses to return the glasses, they must return to the mountain to the path that was previously blocked off. The player must return to the duck and they will earn a Slingshot. Another optional path is fighting the Mallard Gang. However, the Mallard Gang is tough and the player must be trained efficiently. If the player beats the Mallard Gang, they earn the Mallard Costume and Hat, which have good stats. The main path is, yet again, a tournament. If the player wins, they earn the swimming skill. The game mocks the player for being a duck and only learning how to swim. The player can now access the city. City The first thing the player may see is another duck who wants to battle. The player can choose to battle or not. There is a Grand Dojo, which can train the player beyond level 100 in every skill, but it's slower than normal. There is a sewer drain, which contains a pet dragon weapon. The player must fight some ducks if they desire to earn the weapon. There is also a police duck. He will ask about the Mallard Gang. If the player talks to the Mallard Gang, the player will be given the Earthquake Generator. The player can use this to easily defeat the police duck. Once again, there is a tournament. If the player wins the final tournament, they will be granted a crown and promoted champion. After winning, the duck who gave all skills then battles the player. Winning the battle rewards the player with a Superduck Costume. The game ends there as of now. Trivia * The player is the same player from Duck Life Space and Treasure Hunt, however the player seems to have forgotten their skills as they are seen having to relearn them. Category:Games